


Русалки

by Dekstroza, fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: "Командный дух! Сплоченность! Единение!" В гробу Тони Старк видал все эти лозунги. Жил он один столько лет и еще столько же проживет!





	Русалки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор перемешал все знания из канонов и выдул огромный розовый пузырь.

 — Черт бы побрал Наташу и ее родовое гнездо! А все Кэп и его "командный дух"!, — бормотал Тони, пытаясь пробраться через крайне недружелюбные кусты, за которыми явно угадывался какой-то водоем: если судить по обилию комарья и посвежевшему воздуху. Кусты, слава богу, в ответ ничего не говорили, но судя по тому, как цеплялись шипы за ткань, Тони и его настроение им не особо нравились. Будь Тони немного больше параноиком, он мог бы решить, что растения попросту не хотят пускать его на открытое пространство, но он слишком вымотался блуждая по лесу, поэтому, почувствовав близость открытого пространства, не желал обращать внимание ни на что. Кустарник, видимо смирившись с упрямством человека, совершенно неожиданно расступился, явив взору аккуратное озерцо идеально круглой формы. Тони, за последний час нахождения в природе абсолютно выбившийся из сил, упал на мягкую подстилку из сосновых иголок и, уставившись в постепенно темнеющее небо, попытался понять, как он дошел до такой жизни: один, посреди глухого леса, без костюма, еды и связи. По всему выходило, что, как всегда, виноват сам. 

После того как Мстители во второй раз побывали на ферме Клинта и мало того, что не поубивали там друг друга, но и прекрасно провели время, Кэп отчего-то решил, что это замечательное событие надо перевести в ранг традиции. Нет, не поездки к Клинту: Лауре и так хватало забот с детишками и уборки по дому, хотя Тони и установил ей новейшую, еще не поступившую в продажу систему очистки поверхностей, после чего о пыли и грязи можно было забыть, а Стив и Сэм нарубили дров на год вперед и вместе с Клинтом наконец-то вычистили колодец. Нет, Стив предложил раз в месяц проводить выходные дома у одного из членов команды. Во имя укрепления товарищества, братства, всеобщего единения и прочей блаблабуды. И все дружно поддержали, предатели. И с удовольствием тянули бумажки (!!!), чтобы выяснить очередность визитов. 

Тони, если честно, тогда сильно обиделся. Во-первых — и это была официальная версия его недовольства, — потому что Стив исключил его из жеребьевки и отказался пользоваться генератором случайных чисел и программкой, которую Тони для удобства процесса по-быстрому тут же набросал буквально на коленке. Заявив, что, конечно, доверяет Тони, но по старинке как-то надежнее, и вообще, они и так все живут у него дома, так что, Тони, ты же понимаешь? Да? И глаза потерянного лабрадора. Или ретривера. Которому ни отказать, ни наорать. Дерьмо, одним словом.

Не то чтобы Тони собирался везти их в свое родовое гнездо первым или отодвигать себя напоследок, нет. Хотя бы потому, что ему самому не помешала бы программка, чтобы выбрать из имеющейся недвижимости что-то одно. Но можно было бы рвануть в тот маленький домик в Италии, который остался от мамы и в котором Тони действительно провел самое лучшее лето за все его недолгое детство. И куда с тех пор не возвращался ни разу. Но нет, Стив в очередной раз решил все за него, даже не дослушав до конца. Ну и ладно. И хрен бы с ним. Не очень-то и хотелось. В конце концов, Тони есть кого приглашать в Италию, зря он что ли плейбой и все такое прочее? 

Но во-вторых, хотя, на самом деле, конечно же, во-первых — это что же получалось, Башня им гостиница, что ли? Такой вот дармовой пятизвездочный отель, от которого они с удовольствием раз в месяц будут сбегать в какой-нибудь непонятный клоповник? 

Нет, ладно Клинт, с ним все понятно. Трое детишек и прекрасная жена как-то не очень вяжутся с ролью секретного агента, но понятие "дом" оправдывают на все сто процентов. И Тони был Клинту искренне благодарен, что тот не перетащил свое семейство в Нью-Йорк, хотя после того как рассекретился, засранец эдакий, мог бы и спросить ради приличия. И братцы-асгардцы тоже не в счет. Как бы Тони ни гордился Башней в целом и апартаментами в частности, вряд ли их можно было сравнить с царскими покоями в Золотом Городе. К Роуди, в дом его мамы, Тони и сам с удовольствием вырвался бы на пару дней, так что медовый медвежонок был вне подозрений. Но Брюс! Но Наташа! Но Сэм! Но сам Стив, в конце-то концов?!

Так что к первым выходным Тони готовился с тяжелым сердцем, предвкушая поездку к Брюсу, вытащившему единицу, и заранее сочувствуя — памятуя о его нелегком детстве и полных бродяжничества последних годах. И, честно, даже малодушно попытался смыться к партнерам в Гонконг, но Пеп, предательница, заявила, что Тони нужен отдых, и улетела туда сама.

Брюс поднял их ни свет ни заря. Велел оставить вещи дома, надеть удобную обувь и идти за ним. А потом полдня водил по каким-то трущобам — Тони даже не знал, что такие места в городе еще есть, и взял себе на заметку обязательно попытаться разобраться с этим вопросом. Накормил их Брюс в незаметной с улицы забегаловке, в которую заходить-то было страшно и в которой Тони достался самый вкусный буррито за всю его жизнь, и под конец дня привел обратно к Башне. И на недоуменные взгляды остальных ответил, что все время, пока он скитался по миру, мечтал обрести настоящий дом и настоящую семью, и вот теперь, кажется, у него все это есть, так что — добро пожаловать, ага? И улыбнулся Тони. И обнял. Как Тони удалось не задушить его в ответ — до сих пор загадка даже для него самого.

Потом была очередь Сэма. Тот не стал повторять трюк Брюса и сразу сказал, что дом солдата — там, где его рюкзак, а рюкзак Сэма — в башне Тони. Так что пиццу, пиво, тех вкусных крылышек и роллов из забегаловки то ли на тридцать второй, то ли на тридцать четвёртой к востоку от ЭСБ, и марафон кино, ага? Все согласно загалдели и принялись почему-то обнимать не Сэма, а Тони. А самое смешное, что Стив обрадовался этому заявлению больше всех и так сжал его многострадальные ребра, что еще немного — и всей команде пришлось бы искать нового спонсора. Но ничего, пронесло.

Поэтому к выходным с Наташей Тони немного расслабился и успокоился. Как оказалось — зря. Коварная русская сначала, прямо как Сэм и Брюс, пообнималась с Тони (сам Тони благоразумно держал руки при себе), а потом заявила, что несмотря на то, что ее второй дом здесь, в Башне, она совсем не против познакомить всех со своей исторической родиной. И поскольку СССР больше нет, а у правительства России нет никаких претензий к Наталье Алияновне Романовой, о чем она не далее как вчера получила официальное письмо, то почему бы этот уик-энд им не провести в доставшемся ей по наследству бабушкином домике? 

Тони про Россию, в отличии от большинства, знал достаточно. И то, что по улицам не ходят медведи в ушанках и с водкой в зубах, и то, что балалайка, конечно, народный инструмент, но отсутствие умения играть на ней не карается исправительными работами на Колыме. Но вот то, что в какой-то паре десятков километров от местного райцентра нет не то что дороги — даже направления, стало для него открытием. А уж количество заброшенных домов по пути в местечко, где располагалось наследство Наташи, наводило на мысли о декорациях к съемкам какого-нибудь не самого плохого фильма ужасов. Особенно когда мужик, подвозивший их до развилки, недобро зыркнув на Наташу, пробормотал что-то о русальей неделе и рванул обратно так, словно за ним гналась вся нечисть округи — во главе с Черной Вдовой. 

Но как бы там ни было, они дошли до выемки, где стоял неожиданно большой, добротный дом, и, после некоторых препирательств поделив обязанности и мазь от гнуса, принялись приводить жилье в порядок. Где-то к середине дня все дела были переделаны, и команда вповалку завалилась спать прямо на отмытом до блеска полу. Тони, который предыдущую неделю провел в бесконечных разъездах и совещаниях, а в ночь накануне спешно доводил до ума образцы для презентации в Гонконге, неожиданно для себя не смог заснуть. Покрутившись с полчаса, он решил немного побродить по лесу, чтобы успокоить нервы и приманить сон, и абсолютно по-глупому заблудился. Казалось, еще минуту назад здесь был веселый березняк, птичий гомон и запах дыма от протопленной баньки, и вот уже, куда ни глянь — мрачный ельник, хлюпает под ногами и ни звука вокруг. Тони понимал, что самое мудрое в его положении — это оставаться на месте и ждать, пока его найдут, но лес вокруг был настолько неприветлив, что Тони чисто физически не смог себя заставить остановиться. Вот так в конечном итоге он и оказался у озерца. 

Немного отдышавшись, Тони сел и тут же замер. Около него стояла девушка. Тоненькая, с длинными, практически до пят, распущенными волосами, словно плащ закрывавшими всю ее фигурку, с венком на голове, она словно соткалась из вечернего воздуха и озерной воды. Во всяком случае, Тони был готов поклясться на двоичном коде и матрице, что еще миг назад никакой девушки рядом не было.

— Красивый. — Она шагнула к Тони, протягивая руку. Странно, ее губы не шевелились, и тем не менее Тони отчетливо слышал голос. — Смелый. Умный. Пойдем со мной. Я сделаю тебе хорошо.

— Э-э-э… Мисс, не то чтобы я был против, — Тони, сам не заметивший, как оказался на ногах, на всякий случай сделал шаг назад, — но вы несколько не в моем вкусе. Хотя, если бы вы подсказали, как выйти к ближайшему жилью, поверьте, моя благодарность не знала бы границ…

— Щедрый. И добрый. — Девушка сделала еще шажочек к Тони, заставляя того невольно пятиться к озеру. — Если не нравлюсь я, выбери себе любую из моих сестер. 

Тони, озаренный догадкой, быстро обернулся. Из озера навстречу ему тянулись девичьи руки. Там, под водой, он видел их: простоволосые и прекрасные, нагие, они танцевали и звали его. В голове поплыло, отрезая внешние звуки. Тони был нужен им. Он мог подарить им счастье, а они бы просто любили его в ответ, такого как есть, со всеми недостатками и неприглядными сторонами характера…

Тонкие пальцы коснулись его, когда одновременно произошло несколько вещей. Из леса, грозно рыча, вылетел Халк, на одном плече которого сидела Наташа, а на другом — Клинт. Следом появилися Стив и Сокол, а сам Тони словно вспыхнул изнутри ярким светом, залившим все вокруг, а потом радужный мост ударил в озерцо, и наступила темнота.

 

 

***

  
— На день нельзя оставить одних, — ругался Локи шепотом где-то сбоку, но Тони, голова которого лежала на чьих-то очень удобных коленях, было слишком хорошо, чтобы открывать глаза.

— Да кто же знал, что его в лес понесет, — пробормотала Наташа совсем рядом. — И потом, для кого день, а для кого и три месяца прошло.

— Мы просто хотели, чтобы Тони понял, насколько он хороший и как мы ценим все то, что он для нас делает. — О, а это, кажется, Стив.

— И поэтому потащили его к русалкам! Хорошо, что я догадался оставить на всех вас защитную руну, а то бы сидели сейчас на дне, утопленнички!

— Так это были русалки? А почему без хвоста? Я точно видел ноги, кстати, очень красивые, — не смог удержаться и не влезть в разговор Тони. За что тут же получил легкий подзатыльник от Наташи, на коленях которой, как оказалось, он и лежал. Тут же, правда, смягченный нежным поцелуем в лоб.

— Потому что это у морских дев хвост, а русалки всегда были с ногами, — пояснила она. — Это уже потом все перепутали. По преданиям — это девушки, которые умерли незамужними, так с чего бы у них быть рыбьему хвосту? Как с ним бегать по лесам и полям, чтобы найти, кого защекотать до смерти?

— Вы их убили? — Думать об этом было неприятно. Тони-то никто не щекотал. Даже начать топить, если разобраться, не успели.

— Зачем? — удивились хором Локи с Наташей и продолжили, заканчивая друг за другом слова: — Наш доблестный Капитан провел среди них разъяснительную беседу, и они обещали больше так не делать.

— Они вправду не хотели ничего плохого. Просто в лесу очень скучно, люди в округе практически не живут, а тут ты, — объяснил абсолютно пунцовый Стив.

— А где, кстати, я? — поинтересовался Тони.

— В Асгарде. Локи и Тор любезно пригласили нас провести остаток выходных у них.

— Угу. А тех, кто не соглашался, просто телепортировали, — наябедничала Наташа.

— Женщина, чем ты недовольна?

— Я-то всем довольна, а вот наш Капитан, похоже, считает, что перед перемещением было бы неплохо поставить в известность о своих планах всю команду. Тем более что Тони, как ты утверждаешь, ничего не угрожало.

— О норны! Вы ведь, кажется, хотели командный уик-энд? Вся команда теперь точно в сборе: Халк уже успел порезвиться с Тором, Клинт и Сэм дорвались до его друзей, и они вовсю хвастаются перед друг другом; Брюс, едва перевоплотившийся обратно, уже повстречался с Хеймдаллем, и это надолго. Вы — здесь. Все при деле. И, прошу заметить, без этих ужасных маленьких насекомых, сосущих кровь. Меня, кстати, успели укусить. Дважды! — Локи недовольно закатил глаза. — Кстати, раз Старк передумал изображать из себя Спящую Красавицу, мы вполне можем присоединиться к кому-то из уже развлекающихся или найти занятие по своему вкусу.

— Тони еще не до конца восстановился, — попробовал начать Стив, но был остановлен дружным тройным "хм" и просто пожал плечами.

— Я в полном порядке. Или буду, когда смогу осмотреть здесь все. У тебя странные представление о совместном отдыхе, Локи, но мне нравится, —Тони обвел всех любящим взглядом, на миг задержав его на Стиве, — и если никто не против, я бы хотел продолжить наш командный выходной прямо сейчас.

Так как возражений не было (Стив, предпринявший попытку коварно замотать Тони в одеяло, и Локи, возжелавший перед тем, как позволить Тони самостоятельно ходить, непременно напоить его какой-то лечебной гадостью — не в счет), они спустя какое-то время выбрались из спальни, где дожидались пробуждения Тони. И, наверное, не стоило уже удивляться тому, что первым местом, в которое они отправились, оказалась шикарная кузница цвергов, о посещением которой Тони бредил с той минуты, когда Локи рассказал о ней. Потом был совместный пир, и путешествие в Йотунхейм, и долгие вечерние посиделки у костра, во время которых Тони позволил себе наконец-то поверить, что, кажется, быть членом команды оказалось не так уж и плохо. И, честно, Тони планировал сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы остальные тоже почувствовали это и так оставалось и дальше.


End file.
